Won't you be mine
by Pokemon Trainer Mystery
Summary: Just a nice b-day fic for crown172


**Hey guys! I have some devastating news: I will no longer be writing Love, Blood and Rivals? I know you all loved it very much. Alas, I can no longer muster the strength to go on writing it. I shall (maybe) start another vampfic? Now this is a b-day fiction for crown172. It features her personal OCs, Nexa and Naman. If you want to know more about them, go to crown's Fanfiction or read her book: The Key to Light and Darkness: Everything can feel like a dream. Personally, that book and the Everneath series are my most recent and current favorite books, that aren't Manga. I'm currently going full fan-girl over Tokyo Innocent. Anyways let's get onto this oneshot. **

**In addition, I don't own Nexa, Naman, the PPGZ, RRBZ, CLGZ or the KOGZ. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot, so please enjoy. Sadly, only Nexa and Naman will appear out of these four groups… I think.**

**Nexa's POV:**

I was walking around Tokyo City's park in the wintertime. The Sakura Blossoms were blooming and fluttering around nicely. It was as if they were dancing in a very graceful manner. I've always liked how they danced.

It was a bit chilly and there was light snow on the ground. Since it was cold, I was wearing dark denim jeans, a pale yellow sweater with red flowers stitched in, and black boots along with a white scarf, brown earmuffs and black mittens.

It was a Friday afternoon though there wasn't much sun. It's been quite docile and peaceful in Tokyo. No monsters, no regular criminals, not even those annoying RRBZ or KOGZ. I'm pretty glad about that last one. Especially since, I don't have to deal with my cocky counterpart Naman.

Out of all the boys, he's definitely the most aggravating one. Always flirting with me, calling me pet names, flipping my skirt. And the greatest offense, the most treacherous audacity: stealing kisses from me! If I hadn't agreed to Miyako's puppy-dog eyes to go easier on my opponents, he'd be six feet under by now. Curse her ability to make anyone succumb to her orders.

I was walking near the park when I felt like someone was watching me. It was a strong presence and it made me feel uneasy. I have to shake this person. If it turns out to be a villain then I'll turn into Bright. If it's just a regular stalker then I'll just kick their butts the old-fashioned way.

I started to feel dark energy omitting from behind me. My eyes widened after realizing whose energy signature it was. I really started to run. I wasn't in the best of areas to fight. I kept on sprinting to the best area of the forest nearby. It was secluded enough for us to fight but not enough for the girls not to find me if I need their help. I finally stopped around a large oak tree and took a minute or two to regain my breath. I regained my composure and stood straight. Bravery and confidence burning in my eyes.

I put my hand near my belt in case I would get a sneak attack.

"You can come out now. I know you're there. Come out and face me like man." I said.

I heard a husky chuckle omitting from the darkness of the trees. I then saw the last person I wanted to see…Naman. He looked different from the last time I saw him. His hair was still the same but it seemed that it got darker; his eyes held power, malice and… lust?

He was wearing his KOGZ uniform and had his dark soul blade out. He looked ready to fight.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl. Long time no see, sweetheart." He said almost teasingly.

I growled at that comment. . .For It.! Nobody calls me things like that and lives to tell brag about it. I brought my compact out and was about to transform when in a flash Naman appeared in front of me and pinned me into the nearest tree. I struggled with all my strength but he wouldn't budge. He also had his soul blade near my right cheek. How'd he get over here so fast and how am I going to beat him?

"Now, Now Nexa-koi. I came all this way here for you and if you try to escape, I'll just tell my boys to do whatever they want with your friends. Of course if you just come with him submissively, we'll have a 'special' time together."

I almost flushed beet red at that. But I managed to hide it.

"What do you from me, Naman?" I said with a hint of being embarrassed and anger that the other boys had my friends. I'm so going to maim them when I get free!

"Well what I want is you, my shining sun. It's all I came here for. To obtain you and so we can be together forever. Now why don't you just slumber away? I can't have you knowing where you are and attempt to escape. "

No sooner than he said that, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I got lost in them somehow.

They were like autumn leaves. So nice and inviting. The more I looked at them the more tired I felt. I tried fighting it but soon gave up. I drifted into a sweet, soothing slumber.

_A few hours later…_

I awoke when I felt myself in a warm place with a soft area. Hold on?! Wasn't I outside in the cold, dealing with-?

Naman! That stoic pervert kidnapped me! That does it. He's top on my hit list. And the other boys follow through going by most perverted. And we all know numbers two and three are Shiro and Hiroshi.** (A/N: Butch and Sword-Art-Online24's OC.) **

I started to get up when I was pulled back down. I turned my head to see Naman sleeping with his arms wrapped around my waist.

Oh. Someone is getting killed today!

I composed myself. Sorry Miyako-chan. But I'm going to kill Naman. Your puppy-dog eyes won't save him.

I squirmed with all my might but to no avail. I eventually gave up. By then Naman woke up and smirked evilly at me.

"I'm going to murder you. I hope you know that."

**And I shall stop here. I was planning a oneshot but got lazy.'**

**Oh! In case, some of you forgot: we need to stop that bitch SOPA from taking away our Fanfiction. **

**I've meet nice people, read funny fictions and learned so much on writing here. I don't want to lose that. My favorite shippings, animes, cartoons, book, mangas. They all gave me stories that I greatly enjoy. For someone to rumor that this is copyright is just wrong. **

**Let's stop this SOPA, NOW! For all the friendships, the love and joy we've gained because of Fanfiction!**


End file.
